1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to photographic apparatus. More particularly, it relates to automatic control circuitry for an automatic camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore many structures have been devised for providing what are called automatic camera operations. Some of these have included automatic exposure control systems which feature control either of the time of exposure or the iris opening of the camera, or both. Others have shown means for effecting an automatic focus in a camera but not related to the automatic exposure control. Some cameras have provided means for indicating that an insufficient ambient light was available for a proper exposure of the film. Such means however, were merely indicators and did not effect a control function within the camera. Some camera included a built in electronic flash unit. These however, required a selection by the operator of the camera prior to the taking of the picture to effect an operation of the flash unit.